


[Podfic] Perfect Fit

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demonic Possession, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, little black-and-blue dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayneL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneL/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perfect Fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166196) by [Jayne L (JayneL)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneL/pseuds/Jayne%20L). 



> **Length:** 0:08:49  
>  **Downloads:** [mp3](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/spn-perfectfit.mp3) (8.1mb) || [m4a](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/spn-perfectfit.m4a) (5.4mb)  
>  Please right-click and "Save As".


End file.
